If the sales tax in your city is $5.0\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$190$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${5.0\%} \times {\$190} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $5.0\%$ is equivalent to $5.0 \div 100$ $5.0 \div 100 = 0.050$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.050$ $\times$ $$190$ = $$9.50$ You would pay $$9.50$ in sales tax.